


The Last Warrior

by DarkShade



Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: An encounter with a relic will change Rory forever, if he survives it.
Relationships: Donna Noble & Rory Williams, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Last Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story that I have finished from NaNoWriMo, so the next one might take some time.  
> Enjoy.

The wind roared, the rain battered down and lightning struck the ground at random places. The partially crumbled ruins barely sheltered the group of people huddled in the corner of them. Donna had finally run out of swear words to throw at the Doctor. He had brought them here to see the diamond caverns of the Muor Civilisation only to discover they were several centuries too late, and the civilisation was long gone, the caverns buried beneath the buildings that had once surrounded them.

They were barely a hundred feet from the TARDIS, but the wind was so strong that the dirt it was throwing around could strip their skin from bone.

“Tell me this will be over soon,” Rory said, “I’ve never been fond of storms.”

Donna hugged his arm, “It’ll be over soon. Right, Doctor?”

The Doctor shrugged looking up from playing about with the sonic screwdriver, “Assuming that we’re not here in the stormy season then it’s likely…” he trailed off when Donna glared at him before saying contritely, “It should be over soon.”

“Why don’t we tell each other some stories,” Donna suggested, to help keep their mind off the storm “I really want to hear how you two met. And I’ll tell you the real story of how I met the spaceman, Rory.”

The Doctor suddenly let out a cry of success and a scraping sound made them all turn to see a secret passage open behind them.

“We’re stuck here,” the Doctor reminded them producing a torch from his pocket, “What do you think? Should we explore?”

Donna shrugged, “Lead on.”

Rory sighed, “I should have known you’d find something to do.”

With a nod the Doctor started forward into the tunnel, it opened up just at the end which was fine for them all to stand in. The Doctor produced two more torches and handed them one each.

“Stay together.”

Rory watched the light bouncing off the walls of the tunnel as he walked behind Donna and the Doctor. They’d been travelling together for a while now and Rory had come to really love Donna like a sister. An older sister who happily wound him up, but woe betide anyone who tried to hurt him. Rory smiled remembering the previous planet they visited when someone tried to hit Rory during a bar fight they had stumbled into, Donna smashed a bottle over the guy’s head before punching him.

Walking he felt like he could hear something, a soft whisper in his ear, just on the edge of hearing, a whisper that he couldn’t make out what was being said.

It was driving him absolutely crazy.

Suddenly feeling slightly dizzy, Rory reached out and touched the wall which was cool and smooth under his fingers. Gently he slid his hand across finding a small dent beneath his fingers. Without thought, Rory pushed and he heard a click before a section of the wall swung open.

Knowing he should ignore it or call the Doctor and Donna back, Rory hesitated briefly before he started walking along the passageway he’d uncovered. Each footstep he made echoed around him, and Rory knew this was a bad idea, he knew this was wrong, but he felt like something else was in control of his body.

Finally he reached the end of the passageway and dropped the torch when the entire chamber lit up around him. Rory spotted a golden box sitting on a pedestal just a few steps in front of him. Rory had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, it glinted in the light and there were ripples of colours swimming across the surface.

Stepping forward, Rory reached out and gently touched the box, the humming in his head becoming an insistent buzz. A small part of him was screaming to get away, to leave this place as soon as possible, to call his friend to look at what he’d found but he didn’t.

Instead he touched the latch with his thumb, opening the box. Rory gasped as golden light shot out and surrounded him, covering him and holding him in place as visions flooded his mind.

“Rory!!!” the Doctor’s voice sounded from far away, like it was coming through water, “Rory, let it go and step back.”

Trapped in the light, Rory knew he should follow his friend’s instructions but couldn’t, the light was too strong.

“Rory,” Donna called, “Rory, do as he says.”

Rory tried to let go but he couldn’t. Suddenly the light faded and Rory continued to stare at the box as the Doctor and Donna arrived at his side.

“Rory,” the Doctor gently turned Rory to face him, “Are you okay?”

Opening his mouth to confirm he was fine, Rory collapsed to the ground.

Donna cried out when Rory dropped to the floor like a stone relieved that the Doctor caught him before he hurt himself.

“Is he….” she started unable to finish her sentence.

“Just unconscious,” the Doctor told her, relief filling his voice, “I don’t know what he thought he was doing.”

Donna gently stroked the young man’s hair back, “It had to be something made him. Rory isn’t stupid.”

“You’re right, he’s not,” the Doctor mused, “Sit with him, let me know if he wakes up. I need to check what that thing is and what it did to him.”

Donna nodded and watched while the Doctor moved to the box, he pulled out the sonic and began to scan while he read the inscription. Donna turned her attention back to Rory. She’d become very fond of him in the past few weeks. Rory was quiet and unassuming, but he could not only keep up with the Doctor he also had a sarcastic wit to match the spaceman.

Gently stroking Rory’s hair, Donna looked up when the Doctor let out an annoyed sigh.

“What is it?”

“Its a legend about a warrior who protected the Muor’s,” the Doctor told her, “And everything this says is in regards to his unfinished mission.”

“What does that mean for Rory?”

The Doctor shook his head, “I don’t know. But we need to get him back to the TARDIS before anything else happens.”

“What about the storm?” Donna asked.

Looking around the chamber the Doctor mused, “I may have an idea.”

Donna watched as the Doctor constructed a stretcher and canopy he’d somehow pulled together from bits and pieces around the chambers. She helped him lift Rory off the floor, surprised by how light he was.

“The boy needs to eat more,” Donna noted.

“You tell him that,” the Doctor chuckled.

Donna nodded, “Trust me I will. Once he wakes up.”

The Doctor placed the golden box next to Rory, wrapped in his coat so it didn’t touch the younger man. Carefully they began to lift the stretcher and carried the unconscious Rory out of the tunnels and back to the TARDIS, all of them hidden under the canopy.

_Cayodan was a small child, the son of a woman who sold herself and a man who had bought time with her. He watched as his mother was used while they ignored him, and they were treated worse than the swine the farmers cared for._

_In his tenth year he picked up a sword and killed the man who was attacking his mother, claiming she hadn’t given him what he’d paid for. Cayodan was taken away and thrown in jail, because the man was an important member of the senate and it didn’t matter what he had done, only that Cayodan had killed him to protect the woman who had birthed him. Expecting to die there, he was surprised when Dinan came to the prison and offered Cayodan a chance. His death was faked, which made no difference to him since his mother had died of her injuries and he had no other family._

_Then his training began._

_Cayodan grew stronger with each passing day, he trained with every weapon more than any other recruit and quickly became known as the most skilled of their number and the deadliest. His first battle, Cayodan decimated any that came near him. His second he destroyed all who got in his way._

_By the time he reached his twentieth year he had killed many more than the oldest soldier ever had in his lifetime and he felt like there had to be more than he could give._

_Dinan found him one night while he sharpened his sword, readying it for the next battle and offered him another chance. This time a chance to serve more than just the small city he lived in, more than he could ever dream of._

Rory was still unconscious when they got him back to the TARDIS. Donna and the Doctor discarded the canopy they were using to cover them and carried him inside. The Doctor closed the door before bouncing over to the console and sending them into the time vortex. Returning to Rory’s side, he frowned in thought.

“He’s so cold, Doctor,” Donna told him, worry filling her voice, “We have to do something.”

“Let’s get him to the infirmary,” the Doctor told her, “We can scan him and check what’s happening.”

“With that thing?” Donna pointed to the stretcher they’d created.

The Doctor shook his head, “It’ll be easier to carry him between us.”

Donna nodded and they wrapped one of Rory’s arms around each of their shoulders, holding onto him with their other arm wrapped around the unconscious man’s torso and managed to carry him through the corridors to the TARDIS infirmary.

Donna gaped a little, she had no idea this room even existed, but was shaken out of her thoughts because the Doctor didn’t even pause. Reaching the bed, they eased Rory onto it ensuring he was rested against the pillow.

Donna took his hand while the Doctor started hitting buttons, getting more and more worried at how cold Rory’s skin was.

“Donna,” the Doctor said softly, “I need you to move away from the bed while I scan him.”

Reluctantly Donna let go of Rory’s hand but placed a soft kiss on his forehead before stepping back. The Doctor activated the scan and slid his glasses on before staring at the screen while he waited for the results.

“Well?” Donna demanded.

The Doctor sighed, “From what I can tell, the box held the memories of a member of the Muor society and they’ve been transferred into Rory.”

“Whose memories were they?” Donna asked, “And why Rory? Why not one of us?”

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his chin, “I’ll need to study the box some more, hopefully it will give some insight into whose memories these are. As for why Rory,” he pushed a hand through his hair in frustration, “I’m guessing it’s because of his nature. He’s a nurse because he wants to help people.”

“What do we do?” Donna asked.

The Doctor gave her a quick one-armed hug, “We let him rest for now and once he’s awake we’ll find out what this has done to him.”

“He’s still cold,” Donna noted, “Why?”

The Doctor mused over this for a moment before replying, “Possibly his body fighting against the intrusion as though it were an infection.” He opened a cupboard and pulled out a blanket wrapping it around Rory, “This will help.”

Donna fixed the blanket a little tighter, “Should I sit with him?”

“Why don’t we both get something to eat,” the Doctor suggested, “The TARDIS will alert us once he wakes up.”

Reluctantly Donna allowed the Doctor to move her from the room, glancing back to where Rory was still unconscious, and she hoped he woke soon.

_Cayodan stared in amazement as he stood on the observation deck of the ship, a ship that flew through space. Taking Dinan’s offer, Cayodan had learned the secret hidden from the masses. There were two levels to his world, the lower level he had been born into and had spent his years fighting for and the higher level, who had technology he had never even dreamed of._

_“You have been trained by us,” Dinan told him, “For this honour. You will begin your formal training to learn to be a protector for the higher level of our people.”_

_Cayodan nodded, “I’m ready.”_

_Dinan motioned him towards the door, “Then you are expected. You will meet others who were all the best within their garrisons. I expect you to continue to be the best and do me proud.”_

_Cayodan saluted before heading to take his place as the best of the best._

Rory’s head was pounding as he slowly slid back to consciousness, it was the worst headache he’d had since the morning after his final nursing exams when Amy got him blind drunk.

“Rory!!” Donna cried, making him wince in pain.

“Quietly,” the Doctor’s voice came from beside him but thankfully much softer, “I’m guessing Rory has a severe headache. I’m going to give you something to help counteract the pain, okay? It should work in a few minutes.”

Rory heard a hiss as something pressed against his neck and he felt the pain begin to recede.

“What happened?” Rory breathed.

The Doctor smiled slightly, “You found something which has possibly downloaded the memories of someone from the Muor civilisation into your brain. Do you feel anything?”

“Other than the headache?” Rory muttered.

Donna chuckled softly, “At least you’re dry.”

“Makes a change,” Rory muttered.

The Doctor patted Rory on his foot as he moved to the screen to check, “From what I can see everything is fine. There is a tiny abnormality but that could be due to the energy that the box hit you with.”

Rory slowly sat up, his headache had faded and although he felt a little strange, he managed to sit up without help.

“Do I have to stay here?” Rory demanded.

Donna chuckled, “Nurses and doctors do make the worst patients.”

Rory glared at her, “I’m fine.”

“You can go to your room,” the Doctor said, “We’ll bring you something to eat then I want you to rest for the rest of the day.”

Rory grimaced, “Fine.”

Sliding off the bed, Rory’s legs wobbled when his feet hit the floor, but the Doctor caught him before he fell.

“Oh yes, you seem fine,” the Doctor laughed, “Come on, I’ll help you to your room. Donna, could you make him some toast and a mug of tea?”

Donna looked at him through narrowed eyes, “Once only deal, just because you’ve not been well. Don’t expect this at any other time.”

The Doctor walked Rory back to his room, much closer to the infirmary than it would normally be, but the TARDIS did not like Rory being hurt or upset. She had been protective of previous companions, but even then, it had taken some time after they’d travelled together for the TARDIS to care so much. Rory however had been instantly accepted and the Doctor enjoyed watching the things she did for him that Rory had no idea about.

The first aid kit left on his bed, he was given access to the library and observation deck on his first day onboard the TARDIS. There were probably many more examples the Doctor never saw.

Reaching Rory’s room, the Doctor helped the younger man to his bed. Rory gently sighed as he leaned back against the pillows.

“Now Donna isn’t here,” the Doctor said, “How are you actually feeling?”

Rory shrugged, “Tired. And a little weak.”

The Doctor chewed his lip for a moment as he thought, “Do you…”

“I don’t want to go home,” Rory stated before the Doctor could say anything else.

“Just until you feel better?” the Doctor suggested.

Rory stared at him worriedly, “I prefer to stay here. It’s not like there’s anyone in my flat anyway and I don’t want to burden my gran.”

The Doctor mused for a moment, feeling a slight change in the vibrations from the TARDIS before he nodded, “Of course. It’s better if you stay here.”

Relief covered Rory’s face before he sighed, eyes closing Rory cuddled into his pillow and slipped into a deep sleep almost instantly.

“Keep an eye on him” the Doctor said to the TARDIS as he covered Rory with his blanket leaving the younger man to rest some more.

_Cayodan saw all his brothers and sisters on the ground around him dying as their enemy continued forward towards his home. They had fought with honour while their enemy fought with treachery and would soon overwhelm them._

_“There is nothing more you can do,” Hali said from beside him, “But I can give you a chance, a chance to destroy those who came for us and to take revenge.”_

_Looking at the decimation before him Cayodan nodded, “I will crush them to dust for those who have died.”_

_“When the time comes,” Hali smiled, “I promise you shall annihilate every trace of them from the galaxy.”_

He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling above him. His body felt strange, weaker than before and not fully accepting his commands. Taking slow deep breaths, amazed at the sensation he had not had in so long, he allowed himself to settle within this form. A strange hum surrounded him, and he realised the room he was in had a life of sorts.

“I can kill him,” he spoke aloud, interested to hear the voice he had now, “With a thought I have the power to destroy him completely. But leave me to finish my task and he shall be returned to you.”

It was a lie, but he knew whoever or whatever he was talking to would want the original owner of his new body to survive. Settling in, he could feel the muscles begin to move in the way he wanted and knew it would only take a few more minutes then he would be in complete control.

Standing he looked around the room he was in and found a mirror, the body he was in was young but not a warrior. However, the muscle memory from his previous body was setting in and he could feel them become stronger, feel the body becoming his.

Now he controlled the body, it was time to control the mind. The mind of the original owner of the body was still unconscious so it was easy to access the memories.

“Rory,” he mused before frowning in disgust, “A medic. How pathetic considering the intelligence I sense. But where we are will bring me to my enemies.”

With a smirk, he marched out the room no long Rory Williams he was now Cayodan, last elite warrior of Muor.

The Doctor wandered through the library looking for anything connected to Muor. There was something not right about the box, something that was giving him a familiar feeling of concern, but he didn’t know enough. Donna had headed to get some rest while Rory was still sleeping.

A hum from the TARDIS made him sigh, “I’m doing my best to find out what happened to him.”

Continuing to search his library the Doctor grimaced when a clang sounded throughout the room.

“What?” the Doctor yelled concern filling him.

He headed out the library only to find his path blocked when the door refused to open. Running back to the computer the Doctor pulled up the internal security cameras around the TARDIS. Donna was in her room, but Rory was gone from his. Searching for the younger man, a feeling of dread filled him. Rory had spent several months onboard the TARDIS and, unlike others he had travelled with, Rory paid attention. In fact, the Doctor was sure that Rory could fly the TARDIS if he had to, and worried that it wasn’t Rory using this information.

The inscription on the side of the box had been ‘The Soul Of The Last Warrior, his mission shall be finished’.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” the Doctor grimaced, turning back to the security camera he saw Rory was in the console room. He turned the PA system on, “Rory. Rory, I need you to stop whatever you’re doing.”

Rory stopped, turning to the camera before pressing the button on the console to disable it but it was long enough to see the other man’s face and the Doctor shook his head. Something was controlling Rory.

Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor unlocked the door and started to Donna’s room. He grimaced hearing the annoyed swearing coming from the other side of the door.

“Oy,” she snapped, “Locking me in my room like I’m some bleedin’ kid.”

“It wasn’t me,” the Doctor cut her off before she could rant at him some more, “Something’s wrong with Rory. I think he’s been possessed.”

Donna frowned, “What do you mean, possessed? Like the Exorcist?”

“If you like,” the Doctor rolled his eyes, “I think the box contained the spirit or soul of a warrior of the Muor. And I have a feeling that he’s now using Rory to take him to his final mission.”

“Which is?”

The Doctor shrugged

Donna frowned at him, “That’s no help.”

“My real worry is,” the Doctor sighed, “Is that he uses Rory’s knowledge and takes himself somewhere he can get weapons before we can stop him.”

“Can’t we just go to the control room and shoot him with a sedative?” Donna suggested.

The Doctor winced, “He’s already locked us in the rooms we were in, I’ve a feeling he’s locked that too.”

Donna grimaced before asking worriedly, “Is he in there?”

“If this warrior is using Rory’s knowledge, I can only assume Rory is inside somewhere,” the Doctor told her grimly, “Because I am not losing him.”

“We,” Donna stated placing her hand on his arm, “We are not losing him.”

They slammed into the walls when the TARDIS suddenly lurched to one side.

“I think we’ve landed,” Donna noted.

The Doctor nodded, “Let’s get to the control room, and try the easy way to get in.”

Donna frowned, “Should I ask about the hard way?”

“Not the best idea at the moment,” the Doctor told her, “Let’s go.”

Cayodan was impressed by the knowledge the mind of his body held. It had tried to return to consciousness but Cayodan managed to supress it for the moment. There was strength within the mind, but it was enveloped in layers of mistrust and hurt feelings. His weakness allowed Cayodan to keep him unconscious.

He knew the owner of this ship he was using was smart and would be able to get through the security measures he’d put in place. But by the time he did, Cayodan would have his weapons and be on his way to carrying out his final mission.

Landing the vessel, he walked out the ship and into the armoury filled with all he needed to destroy the enemy that had taken his people from him. Without hesitation he stalked to the back wall and found his sword waiting for him, gleaming as though no time had passed since he’d last held it. Beside it sat his armour, black and silver marking him as one of the elite guard. Cayodan quickly put it on, feeling it mould to his new body and becoming a part of him once more. Taking his sword from his resting place he swung it a few times before sliding it into the sheath on his back. With it firmly in place Cayodan located the guns he wanted and took them also before he found several other weapons left for him.

Ready to fight, dressed as himself once more, Cayodan returned to the TARDIS. He entered the co-ordinates for his greatest enemy and readied himself to fight his final battle.

“Cayodan,” a voice filled the room suddenly making him turn in surprise, from Rory’s memories he knew this was the Doctor, “Yes, I know who you are.”

“Then you know not to try to stop me,” Cayodan replied, “My people will be avenged on those who dared attack us.”

There was silence and Cayodan nodded that the Doctor had realised there was no way to stop him.

“I’m assuming,” the Doctor came back on, “The enemy you’re talking of are those called the Athuns?”

Cayodan spat, “We do not speak their name.”

“Is that because you’d have to admit that they were only defending their planet from the attack by the Muors,” the Doctor replied.

“You lie, Doctor,” Cayodan snarled.

“I can show you,” the Doctor told him, “And I can find a way for you to be at peace. But you will release Rory.”

Cayodan laughed, “I am Cayodan, an elite warrior for Muor and this body belongs to me. Your friend is now gone.”

“If that was true then you wouldn’t know who I am,” the Doctor replied his voice became low, “I suggest you take a good look inside Rory’s memories of me, and know one thing, I am much, much worse than he has ever seen. And I want him back.”

Cayodan drew his sword, “This body is mine and I will avenge my people.”

Donna watched the Doctor as he talked with Cayodan, she could see the Doctor becoming still and knew that was a bad sign. She remembered how he had been when stopping the Raknos, the darkness in his eyes and the shadows across his face as he destroyed them.

It was one of the reasons she hadn’t come with him originally because he had scared her. Seeing it again, she feared what would happen if the Doctor lost Rory to the warrior possessing him.

“Can you get in?” Donna asked him.

The Doctor mused, “I could but I don’t know what will happen if I do. Cayodan has control of Rory’s body, we have no idea what he will do to Rory.”

“Then what?” Donna demanded, “We can’t just let him run around using Rory to kill people. You know what it’ll do to him.”

“I know,” the Doctor snapped before pulling himself back and sighing, “I know.”

“What if we try to reach Rory,” Donna suggested, “Rather than speaking to Cayodan, we speak to Rory and try to get him to fight.”

The Doctor sighed, “It’s a good idea but I don’t know if either of us could reach him.”  
“But you know who will, don’t you?”

The Doctor grimaced, “It’s tricky. Has he mentioned Amy to you?”

“His best friend,” Donna nodded.

“Well, she could get through to him but,” the Doctor held up his hand to stop her saying anything else, “We can’t let her know anything about what he’s actually doing.”

“Why?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “It’s a long story. But if his mobile is in his room, I think I may have a way to get her to help us without her knowing.”

“How?”

Rory felt like he was drowning but there was no water. He couldn’t breathe but he felt air fill his lungs, couldn’t move but his body was walking around the room while his hands touched the controls.

He could feel someone else, someone controlling his body and couldn’t understand how or why. Trying to push against the other, Rory winced at the pain he felt before he sank back into unconsciousness.

He had no idea how long passed in the darkness, but awareness came once more and he learned to float in it. If he floated he could watch without The Other knowing he was awake. Rory watched as The Other found weapons and dressed in strange armour, the joy the other felt as he gripped his sword flowed through Rory and he winced at the memories that flowed around him of people dying on the end of the blade.

Sickened at the sight as The Other glorified in the death, Rory tried to close his eyes but couldn’t and was forced to see the horrors The Other had perpetrated on those he deemed to be his enemy.

Finally the images eased away and he was able to see the TARDIS control room once more.

Rory watched The Other input co-ordinates and knew that these were to take them to the people The Other considered to be his enemy.

Rory felt sick without a body that The Other would use him to kill people, he was a nurse, he wanted to save people and he tried to fight again.

The slap down sent him back into a deeper part of his mind and he wondered if he could do anything that could stop The Other.

Cayodan set the co-ordinates and was readying himself when he felt the previous owner of his new form try to take control back. With barely any effort he swatted the boy down.

“Rory,” a voice filled the room, making Cayodan frown. The voice was neither of the two who travelled with the boy but one he knew.

“Whatever you’re thinking will not work,” he stated, “I now own this body, Doctor and have no time for your games.”

“Rory,” the voice came again ignoring him, “I know you can hear me.”

Cayodan growled in annoyance. The boy stirred at the sound of the voice, the accent was different from the others and plucked from the boy’s memory the word Scottish and the name Amy.

“I know you can hear me,” Amy continued, “I know you can defeat this man who’s trying to take you over.”

“Enough,” Cayodan snapped, he felt his right arm stiffen.

“You’re stronger than you think, Rory,” Amy came back on, “Think of everything you’ve done since you met the Doctor. He’s told me everything. And you are amazing. The people you’ve saved as a nurse but also the people you’ve saved travelling with him.”

Cayodan struggled as Rory took control of their right arm.

“Iri,” Amy said, “She would have had her tail cut off if not for you, the people of small village you stayed from alien invaders.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “The Princess Mercy who you allowed yourself to be beaten so badly you had to stay in a healing pod for three days to protect.”

Cayodan grimaced, as his left arm was being take from his control.

“You helped stop a robbery by being part of it,” Amy’s voice filled the room once more, “You were terrified but you went in because you wanted to stop the people who threatened your friend. And you protected me,” Amy whispered, “When that thing was in the sewers below the bookshop I was in, you went down there because you wanted me to be safe. And then you saved the other people it had taken.”

Struggling Cayodan felt himself pulled back from controlling the body but he would not go down without a fight.

Rory could hear Amy’s voice, it was something he could grab onto and as he held on the words she was saying became clearer. With every reminder of his adventures, Rory found he grew stronger and he could feel his extremities once more.

Every word from her helped him break through the barrier holding him back and suddenly Rory found himself face to face in the darkness with The Other.

“Who are you?” Rory demanded.

“I am Cayodan,” The Other intoned, “I am the Last Warrior of the Muor and the one who shall avenge their destruction.”

Rory fisted his hands, “Not through me.”

Cayodan laughed, “You think you have stopped me. You are nothing, you will fade away in time as I become stronger.”

“No,” Rory snapped, “You don’t get to take my life from me.”

Cayodan laughed again, “And you think you can stop me? A nurse,” he spat out, “The job of the weak, those who cannot fight become medics and claim to save lives. What I do is saving civilisation.”

“Your dead one,” Rory shot back, “Because you said it yourself, there is no one left but you. And you intend to destroy another group of people who weren’t even born when you were fighting their ancestors.”

Anger filled Cayodan’s eyes, “I am the Last…”

“Warrior, yeah,” Rory cut him off, “I got it. But understand this. I am Rory Williams, resident of Leadworth, Nurse and time traveller. You don’t get to take my life.”

Rory had no idea how he did it, but he began to glow, the light surrounding becoming brighter and pushing Cayodan back further away from Rory. Finally the light became so bright Rory had to close his eyes, opening them he saw the TARDIS control room before him.

Noise made him turn and he saw the Doctor run in with Donna just behind him.

“Rory?” the Time Lord said softly.

Nodding Rory shrugged, “As far as I can tell.”

The Doctor chuckled.

“That’s our boy,” Donna said with a smile.

“And your passenger?” the Doctor asked concerned.

Rory shrugged, “Quiet but I don’t know for how long.”

“You can feel him?” Donna asked.

Nodding Rory tapped his fingers against his thumbs nervously, “He’s trying to take control again.”

“I need to put you to sleep once more, Rory,” the Doctor said, catching his hand before he could panic, “I will not let him take over you again, I promise but I need some time to work out how to remove him from you.”

“Doctor…”

“And I will,” he cut Rory off, “I promise.”

Nervously, Rory nodded. Donna gave him a quick hug before the Doctor touched a sedative patch to his neck and Rory slipped back into unconsciousness.

Rory was unconscious again on the infirmary bed while the Doctor studied the box along with the information he had found, thanks to Cayodan’s monologuing.

Donna brought food every so often before she would sit by Rory, holding his hand reminding him that he belonged with them and not to give in.

“I think I have it,” the Doctor stated on the third day.

“But?” Donna asked, recognising the tone of annoyance in his voice.

“But,” the Doctor continued, “Although I can remove Cayodan’s consciousness from Rory, I can’t remove his knowledge or memories. Rory will have that forever.”

Donna grimaced, “He won’t like that. But on the bright side at least he’ll know weapons and tactics if we’re in a situation we need something like that.”

“Cayodan murdered so many people,” the Doctor grimaced, “It is against everything Rory believes in.”

She turned to Rory unconscious on the bed beside her and stroked his hair back, “Is there any way you could suppress the information? Make it like a faded memory from childhood.”

“Donna Noble, you are brilliant,” the Doctor stated with a proud grin, “It’ll take a few more hours but I can do that.”

Rory woke slowly, feeling the cobwebs fall away and looked up to see his two friends watching him.

“Welcome back, sleepyhead,” Donna grinned at him, “It’s about time.”

“Donna,” the Doctor chided before he turned back to Rory, “How do you feel?”

Rory paused, not sure of the answer at first before nodding, “Lighter.”

“Good,” the Doctor smiled, “What do you remember?”

Frowning Rory replied, “The storm, then I found a box and then…” he gasped, “The Other. He was inside my head, using my body, he wanted to kill…”

“It’s okay,” the Doctor soothed, “Rory, you were possessed by the spirit of a warrior from an ancient civilisation that wanted revenge on the people he believed destroyed his. He intended to use your body to take his revenge, but you managed to fight him and won.”

“Amy,” he breathed, “I heard Amy.”

“I’ll explain that in a minute,” the Doctor said before continuing, “I have removed Cayodan, unfortunately his memories remain in you but,” he held up his hand before Rory could argue, “I managed to suppress them within your mind. They are behind a sealed door that is very hard to break into, although I warn you some things may leak through.”

Rory took this in and sat letting the information sink in for a few minutes, “But I’m fine?”

“You are you once more,” the Doctor assured, “But I will be keeping an eye on you for a while just to make sure you’re alright.”

Rory nodded, accepting the tea and toast Donna brought to him.

“So,” he asked after he’d eaten, “How did you get Amy to help you without letting her know what I’m doing?”

“How do you know I didn’t?” the Doctor asked.

Rory laughed, “Because she would be sitting here watching and making sure I’m back to normal.”

“I borrowed your phone,” the Doctor explained, “We sampled her voice and well,” he lifted the sonic to his lips and in Amy’s distinctive voice said, “Told you what you needed to hear.”

Rory stared at him for several seconds, “Never do that again.”

The Doctor chuckled, “I make no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the Last Centurion Rory, so wanted a version of it for this series.


End file.
